A Unique History Lesson
by KA Fortier
Summary: Twlight characters teaching high school history


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its character. I like to give my thanks to Stephanie Meyer. I teach high school history and I feel the characters could offer a unique perpective of historic events**

* * *

A Unique History Lesson:

I never thought that I would see the day that any of the Cullen family, myself included reenter the doors of Forks High School once again. Jasper, however surprised us all (Well maybe not Alice) by announcing to the family one night that he had been invited to Share his family history of the newest generation of teenagers.

It turns out that one of the new history teachers is obsessed with the Civil War and invited some of his re-enactor friends to come and give the students a taste of what the Civil War was really like. Through channels unbeknownst to me, Jasper Cullen's name was mentioned and he agreed to talk to the students.

Even more surprising was the reaction by the family. Carlyle spoke words of encouragement telling my brother that he offered a "Wealth of Knowledge" that would be beneficial to everyone…

"Who had not heard it thousands of times before," projected Emmett Who entered and had collapsed onto the couch with that line. "Well, What's another wasted hour in the lives of the timeless," he added sounding resigned. With a sharp glance from Esme, she turned to offer a motherly glance towards Jasper.

"I agree with Carsyle. You offer a perspective of the Civil War that no one else could even imagine." Rosalie nodded encouragingly but said nothing. Edward offered our support and told him that we would all be there.

"Well then, the decision has been made," Concluded Alice. Nothing more had to be said.

In true Cullen fashion, the family created a newsworthy entrance. Effortless beauty topped off with the most current fashion trends adored each of us as one by one or pairs of us gracefully cat walked from the parking lot to the cafeteria leaving behind a row of the newest and most spectacular sports cars in the world. We all took up seats in the traditional uncomfortable foldup chairs reserved for school occasions; save for Jasper who in his true Confederate uniform looked every bit the major we knew him to be.

After the chorus of several hundred children eager for the excuse to get out of class, entered. I noticed the new Principal glance nervously at the uninterested crowd. Only the eight of us sat poised and ready to begin.

"Good Luck," I read from across the room. Jasper smiled wryly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, It is a privilege to welcome our guest this morning. Mr. Cullen has graciously come to share his family history from the time of the Civil War." There was scattered applause but many of the students still appeared unaware of the presentation in the front of the room.

"Five, Four, Three" My husband whispered in my ear. Alice elbowed him grinning from ear to ear. "Two, one" he finished as the room became nearly silent and still. Jasper, in a slow but deliberate stride stepped up toward the podium and stopped right in front ignoring the microphone.

"My story begins with the Spanish American War," he began with the southern drawl which only appeared when he discussed, 1 the south, or 2 Military strategy. My Great, great, great, great, great grandfather fought in the Spanish American War. His son Jasper Whitlock grew up listening to stories of adventure and intrigue by someone who served gallantly under Sam Houston himself. Jasper's father was born and lived his childhood in Texas as the state went from Mexican rule, to it's own independence, and as Jasper was born, Texas's admittance to statehood in 1845." We Cullens knew the truth which was that Jasper Whitlock himself stood in front of the group recounting the childhood that never had been erased from his memory; more than 150 years after his transformation from life to immortality.

"Jasper was 15 years old when the State of Texas seceded from the Union. You have to understand that Texas was dependent on slave labor for it's four major cash crops; cotton," he paused. "cattle, lumber, and oil. With the abolishionist threat to end slavery many southerners felt that a Republican government would put an end to their way of life. With a vote of 166-7 Texas Jasper witnessed the meeting which took The State of Texas out of the United States of America In February of 1861.

"Jasper then joined the Confederate army at the age of 16; lying about his age. He told the recruiters in Houston that he was 20 and they believed him. Well he ached for adventure but his first job was to follow four men who were called the "commissioners of public safety" to negotiate with the Federal government for the safe transfer of military weapons and supplies to a military instillation in Texas. Though he was not one of the messengers, he managed to use his southern charm and aided the men. For this he was rewarded by receiving a promotion. On the way back to Texas, Jasper stopped and took part in the Battle of Big Bethel Church in Virginia." As of realizing how still he was, Jasper woke up from his trance and began to move as if he weren't the stone statue that I knew him to be. He clasped his hands behind his back and paced back and forth.

"the Confederates were staying at one of two Churches in Virginia with Union troops taunting them. When the Yankees attacked, we retreated to an old creek." For a fraction of a second, his eyes darted in our direction with full realization of his slip. No one else noticed so Jasper continued without missing a beat to his captivated audience.

"Jasper's unit made it safely across the creek and he was promoted once again. He became the youngest major in the Confederate Army at "twenty" Only he knew how young he really was. Jasper was on his way to having a brilliant military career, however, what happened next changed the course of his life.

"Jasper next assignment was to aid In the rescue of the innocents of a town in Texas which was being threatened by the Union Army. Three sisters caught his eye and lured him to their secret hideout. It turned out that they were part of a small band of guerrilla fighters. They did not align themselves with an organized military unit but hunted by the lure of the blood of their opponents. They appealed to Jasper's ego and allowed him to lead and train the small band of rebels. For the rest of the duration of the Civil War, Jasper led between 6 and 20 deadly rebels leaving mass death and destruction in his wake." He stopped abruptly and looked up clearly finished with his recitation. "Well," he concluded. "That's about all I have to say about my family's history during the Civil War. Any Questions?" several hands shot up.

"Are you named for him." He smiled warmly and tipped his hat to a young girl.

"Why Certainly Yes, Ma'am" he answered buttering up the southern charm.

" Can you clarify," began a student in the front row. "You at one point said we, when refering to the members of a Confederate unit?" We noticed the shift in weight in Jasper's gait buying him a few seconds before answering the question.

"Well, sir. The story has been passed down orally at least 5 generations. Often we like to associate me, myself, and I as Jasper Whitlock did when recounting his experience."

"How did he feel about killing people," a young man asked out loud without bothering to raise his hand. " Once again Jasper assumed the lecturing stance.

"You have to understand the nature of war before you judge a person for killing another. When you are a soldier, you are not entirely a thinking person yourself. You are a member of a military unit whose sole purpose Is survival and meeting an objective. Sometimes the objective is simply to fire your weapon faster than the enemy in front of you who's weapon is pointing at your chest. Jasper never considered the enemy as being more than that." Jasper would have continued but it was as if an invisible force stopped him from saying anything else.

After an uncomfortable pause, the bell sounded. Organized chaos ensued as the students left the building; many taking a few precious seconds to simply gawk at us.

"Well that went well," Alice said as Jasper sauntered to our location. He paused dramatically in front of his "Wife" and kissed the top of her hand. "Ma'am, your chariot awaits," he said taking his hat off with an over the top bow. She giggled and let him pull her up. They walked arm in arm leading the rest of our vibrant family to the next Cullen adventure.


End file.
